In a ring network, the working topology must not have any loops to prevent a broadcast storm caused by flooding unknown Media Access Control (MAC) addresses and infinite looping. Therefore, for example in an Ethernet ring, one link does not forward data. When a link fails, there is a need to converge as soon as possible to minimize disruption. Because the ring topology has changed, new routes for forwarding data in the new topology are determined and nodes in the ring update their forwarding and/or drop tables accordingly.